Although the present invention and the problem which it addresses can be applied to various uses for connecting very different structures, they will be described in detail with regard to the mutual fastening of connection components, as can be used, for example, in aircraft construction or the like.
In aircraft construction, diverse components are attached to the primary structure or inside an aircraft cabin, for example, by means of bars, rods or struts via connecting joints or connecting brackets, cf. for example DE 10 2010 048 243 A1. Furthermore, lattice constructions consisting of a plurality of connecting struts are used, in which the connecting struts are respectively interconnected at their ends, for example via swivel joints or ball-and-socket joints. Depending on the case of use, there is a particular demand to interconnect individual components such that rotational movements of the components relative to one another are restricted. Occasionally, rotation-proof connections of this type between two components are not configured to withstand high torques. Often, however, the connections are to produce just a basic rotation-proof fixing of the two components relative to one another. Thus, for example, there can be a need for two elongate components to be fixed in their axial position relative to one another. For this purpose, for example a metal bracket or a metallic clamp can jointly clamp a respective end piece of the two components.
For example, one of the two components can be a connecting strut and the other component can be a housing nut of a joint connection of the connecting strut or a further connecting strut, etc. One of the two components can be configured with an external thread and the other component can be configured with a corresponding complementary internal thread, so that the two components can be screwed together to form a primary connection. In addition, a metal bracket as described above can fix the screwed-together components relative to one another. A secondary connection of this type ensures that the threaded engagement of the primary connection is also fixed under external influences, such as jolts or other mechanical stresses.